The king mate
by longwa69
Summary: See Meg is pregnant with the Vampire lieve it's not wonderful for so she is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Meg pov

I can't believe I am pregnant. I don't even know who is the Father. What if my parents figured out?I cried in my pillow."Meg."Brain I am not ok."I say crying."What's wrong?" Brain say."Promise me you won't tell."I say."I promise Meg." Brain say."I am pregnant."I say."Oh my god who the father? When I found him I am going to kill him."Brain say."I don't even knew who he is."I say crying ever hard."Meg we are going shopping baby shopping."Brain say.I got up and give a thank you smile.

*Baby's store*

Both me and Brain were in the baby store.I picking out saw Bonnie.I wave. Bonnie is the only person that treat me nice. She came over."Hi Meg."She notice my bump. "Meg."She say."We need to talk in private."She took me to her house." You need to know."She say.A knock was on the was it Joe."Hi Bonnie and Meg."He say surprise."Joe I need to talk to Meg about something very important."Bonnie say to Joe."What do you have to tell you can't see to me?"Joe say."Excuse me Bonnie I have to go."I say leaving.

*Third person in Bonnie's house*

"I can't believe you would do that."Bonnie say being mad at Joe."How is it my fault?"Joe say."Meg is a very special girl."Bonnie say."How -"A knock was on the open was him."Hello my King."Bonnie say bowing down."Did you tell her?"The king ask."No my King my husband mess that up."Bonnie say."I am so sorry your forgive me."Joe say knowing what is this man capable of."Bonnie is there something you are not telling me about my queen?"The king ask."She carrying your heir."Bonnie say. The King thought to himself I am going to be a father."I will give her three months then I am taking her away from her family. She need to be right with me."The king say."My king you would be doing Meg a favor taking her away."Bonnie say."Remember three months she will be living with me either willing or force."The king say leaving."You mean to tell me that Meg is the mate of the vampire king himself."Joe say."He mark her."Bonnie say."How will Peter take this or act?"Joe say."I don't I know. But one thing he will never leave Meg alone."Bonnie say.

Meg pov

It was good to be home. Brian is making me soup."Soup is ready Meg."Brain say."Thank you."I say.I start to rub my very small bump."Did you think of an name?"Brain ask."Not yet."I say eating soup."Hello Meg.I miss you at school."Neil say."Neil please me alone."I say. He show me the test I took."How did you know?"I say."I will be a wonderful father to child can have instead of it's real one."Neil say patting my stomach. My stomach start to hurt."Meg what's wrong?"Neil say the only voice I heard before I black out.

Third person pov

Bonnie came in."Meg what happen?"Bonnie say check to see what happen to Me. But came to find a pass out Meg."What happen?" Meg woke up.

Meg's pov

"What happen?"Losi, Bonnie, Brain and Neil say."My stomach start to hurt. The pain was horrible. Then I pass out."I kick everyone out."Finally I can talk to you."Bonnie say."What do you need to talk to me?"I say."The father of the baby."Bonnie say."Wait, you know who the Father is please tell me?"I say."Meg see the father is a vampire but not just any vampire the king of vampires. Dracula. The first vampire and you his mate . Also I am a vampire."Bonnie say."That is crazy prove it."I say. Bonnie shift into a bat. Then shift back to human."Meg you got three months before he take you way."Bonnie say.I got three months."Bonnie I would like to be alone please."I say to Bonnie."Yes your highness."Bonnie say is too much to sink being the mate of he would treat me everyone.I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg pov

So yesterday is a crazy. Since the I found out. Neil is coming over everyday. Oh yea, I got school. Why me? Well time to get ready for school. I reach downstairs. Everything is the same as usual. Dad is being horrible to me. Mommy telling him to stop then joining in. Chris is being a idiot. Brain is scolding at my dad and mom. Stewie is invent something. This is going to your family baby. I thought to myself. I was done eating breakfast and went to school." Hey look it the worthless Meg."Connie say. I ironge her. "Listens to me Meg." Connie say. But I continue to walk on. Connie grab me. I look at her. She have a hand rise hand and about to slap. But the slap ever come.I saw him holding her hand."Meg."He say.I ran out. He ran after me. I made it to my house."Meg why weren't you in school?"Mom say."Meg open the damn door."He say."Mom please don't open the door."I say begging my mom.I quickly ran to my my door. I look. He is not coming."Meg there is a boy for is here for you."Mom say.A knock was on my door I open it.I saw him.I was about to close it but. He held it open with one hand. Why does he have to have super strength?"Meg we need to talk."He say."There is nothing to talk about."I close my door and push me on my bed."Your shouldn't this to your king."He say pinning me down.I try to get him off me .But Fail. "Please let me and the baby live in peace."I beg."Why I should I let my mate and child go?Tell me Meg. Do you like taking the Father away from the child is half vampire and you are human. You can raise it human half but the vampire half you don't know anything. The silly books about Vampires are fake."He eyes were glowing."I just want to live a normal."I say."Meg you need to understate that you can't break the bond. You **will** love me."He say,He look me. His hands were loosened his grip.I sit up. And put his head on my lap."Meg can I kill your Father?"He ask."No."I say rubbing his head."You know I never cry last time I cry was when I was five."He say."Meg I heard heard to your door slam a-"Brain say coming saw Dracula."Meg who is this?"Brain say."This Dracula the father."I say. Brian snap and went to attack him. But Dracula was holding Brain's neck."Stop it."I say. He drop Brain."You're mad."Brain say catching air."Thank you. I got that a lot."Dracula say. I sigh. Neil come in. "Meg I got your homework and I brought some vitamins."He say. The saw Dracula."Meg are you cheating on me with him?"Neil say."Who are you?"Dracula say walking over to me and kissing me in front of Neil."Meg I am the father of the child you are carrying."Neil say. "You are dreaming you dipshit she is carrying my child I am her first not you."He got mad."You abandon her."Neil say."I didn't even know she was pregnant until yesterday."He say something that piss off thing Dracula. Neil was almost beaten to death if haven't I wrap my arms around .Brain took Neil to the hospital. My Mom cam."What happen?"She say."I beat a the cap out of that piece of shit."He say not caring what my mother think."You must be very strong what is your relationship with my daughter?"My mom ask."She is my fiancee."He say. Both me and my mother was surprised."Meg why you didn't tell me?"My mom say. How about I didn't know. But I keep it to myself."Yes we are happily in love."I say."Peter come here. Meg is getting marry."Mom yell."That is impossible. Who is that blind, deaf and crazy to marry Meg."My dad say. Dracula was about to beat my dad."Came down."I say. Chris came in my room."Who is the guy with black hair and reds eyes?"He ask."This is Meg's fiancee."Mom say. He out kick everyone."Finally I can have you to myself." He say.I blush. He was crawling on my bed. Pinning my arms. Neil coming back thinking that Dracula is gone."Meg that man is not safe for you and the baby.I will take the role of becoming a good father than than the real father."He say. But turn blue once saw Dracula."So you think you can act like the father to my child. You think you are perfect for her. Tough luck I love Meg and protect better than you. If I find you near Meg or even thought of her I will end you. Got it okay four eyes?"He say. "Yes,Sir."Neil say look like wetting himself."Boo."Dracula say causing Neil to run. Dracula laugh as it was funny. "That wasn't nice."I say. "That human need to learn his place."Dracula say." Dinner ready."Mom say. We went to dinner."So tell how did you meet Meg?"Mom ask."We are childhood friends made a promise to marry each other when we are go up."He lied to my parent." Oh."My mom say."When you seen Meg you must of hope she forget the promise. But she is ugly."My dad say. Next thing I know Drula was beating the crap out of my Father say"Take it back your or you will die."Dracula say. I had hold him to calm him. Dad was taken to the hospital. Ducla wanted to spend the night in my room. Mom say yes because she is terrified of Dracula. Stewie love Dracula to be part of the family. Oh yea I told them about the baby. Mom us happy but my dad isn't but he don't want to show it because he found out that Dracula is the father. And Dracula will beat the crap out of him if he say something or do something to me.


	3. Chapter 3

MEG's Pov

"Meg don't go to school.I want to sleep with you more."Dracula say sleepy."I have to. I will come home fast when school is done."I say getting ready for school."I will meet you at your school when it's done."Dracula say. He walk up to me and kneel down to my bump."What do you think the genders of our children is going to be?"He say rubbing it. Yes we are having twins. "I hope it is a boy and girl."I say. I look at the time I am going to be late."Gotta go see you." I say going to school.

*School*

School. My nightmare. "Meg."My friends say."Hi guys."I say with a smile. "How was your weekend ?"'They ask."It was fun." I say. This is what really happen. Quagmire try to get me in bed with him in front of Dracula. Dracula snap and start to beat the crap out of Quagmire. Quagmire try to fight back. But that make Dracula anger. That is my weekend. "Look it Meg. And she is hiding a sercet. Care to tell us what it is?" Connie say. "No."I say walking with my friends."Meg please leave him." Neil say. "Leave who?" Connie say. "He is a monster. I was in the hospital almost a month because of you are blind.I will love both of you. Cherish both-"Neil didn't finish."Did I told you to stay the hell away from Meg did I or I was to soft not to not it say so."Dracula say being piss. Oh no here we go again. "Who are you hot stuff?"Connie say. "I am going to school today and no you I am getting marry slut."Dracula say."No you're going to be a bad father and hu-"Neil was punch."How dare you you talk about my family life."Dracula say beating the crap out of Neil again."No not again please I will stay away from Meg ok please don't hurt me again."Neil say."That stand for all of you if you harm my Meg I will kill you."Dracula say being serious.I quickly went in class. "Are you embarrassed of me?"Dracula ask."No just worry of your mental health." I sigh with the smile.I sit in the back with Dracula. He was drawing something but what is? I look at it. It was me. I smile at me. Connie came sat next to Dracula. Trying to get his attention. Joke on her he is my. "So-"" I don't like girls like beside my heart belong to another."Dracula say not want to speak to Connie. "What does Meg have I don't?"Connie say. "Meg is wonderful and I love her with all my heart. I marrying her you whore."Dracula say. Connie kiss Dracula. I start to cry."Meg."Dracula say.

Dracula pov

"Meg."I call out to her. I was about to go after him but the Slut hold my arm."I am so better than Meg."The sult say. How dare she insult my queen."I love Meg with all my heart. She is everything I want in the woman. You are not. Excuse me I want to get my Meg."I say running after Meg.

*House*

I was in Meg room bangning on the door trying not to use my strength or mind crontal."Meg open the damn door already.I love you not her."I say banging on the door. Peter came in. "Hey want a beer?'He say."Does it look like I want a fucking beer you dipshit."I say taking my anger out on him. Peter leaving quickly when I was done. He look so beat up. I smile."Meg open up alright. Want me on be on four begging for your forgiveness. I don't love her and my mate and I am only loyal to you."I say. Meg open the door. She have tears. "Meg."I say cupping her chin."Please.-"MEg didn't finish. The reason was I put my lip on her lips. I carried her to her bed."My sweet sweet Mate Meg. I want you but after the excapt days after the twins I take you. Meg."I say kissing her neck leaving a trail of hickeys on her neck hickeys ."Dracula."She say."Yes Meg."I say."Did you like the kiss."Meg say."The kiss was awful.I hate it. I want to kiss you instead of that sult."I say."Meg someone is here to see you." Lois say. Great I wanted to spend more time with Meg. Meg went down stair. I follow. It was Sult."Hey Meg and the hot boy."The Sult say."Leave me and Meg alone."I say."You're being rude."Meg say."I am always rude but that never stop you from loving me."I say," What is wrong with me?"Meg say."You're in love with me."I say kissing her in front of the Sult."You know I hate it when you kiss me in front of someone."

Meg say."I don't care."I say. "Excuse me."The sult say."You're excused."I say. Neil Came."Due what is it going to take to get you away from my Meg."I say."Don't do hurt him enough."Meg say wrapping her arm around my arm and and putting her head on my shoulder. It calm me down."I love her at to. Connie is my half sister."Neil say."Doesn't it look like I fucking care. Because I don't."I say."Meg."Connie say."Connie tomorrow both me and Meg are getting marry.I don't want you or your sad excuse of a brother to not be there."I say growling a bit.I look at Meg's neck . My thirst the last time I drink was one thousand years."Meg I want you up stair and I want you guy to leave."I say.I grab Meeg up stairs."Meg I am so thirsty.I need blood but your blood."I say."You can drink my blood."Meg say.I bit her. Meg moan."I love your moan."I say. Meg blush."Nothing to be embarrassing."I say licking the blood."You-"I kiss her to silence her."You know how I can be somethings."I say holding her."Dracula."Meg say."Yes."I say."Why are you so cruel sometimes?"She say.I stop holding her."My Meg do you think that I am that insane?'I laugh like a madman. Meg got scare.I stop."Meg I will try to be sane for for."I say holding her hand."Don't change yourself for me."Meg say.I kiss her."Meg I got special juice for you."Peter say. Then coming saw me."Meg I didn't know he here."He say. I grab the drink. It was something to kill the babies."You really hate your grandchildren, Peter." I say looking at the bottle."Dad why would do this?"Meg say about to cry."I don't want you to have children is a mistake like you."Peter say. Meg cry.I hold her."Peter you are a horrible father you know that."I say. Lois came in."Why is Meg crying?"Lois ask."I was doing Meg a favor by having the twins dead."Peter ask as it was nothing.I laugh."Peter you can give Meg the juice but it won't kill the twins."I laugh."Why can't I kill the twins?"Peter ask."Because I'm a vampire."I say. Peter and Lois look at me crazy.I show then by showing my wings."Oh my god he is a vampire."Lois say."Not just any any vampire the first Vampire Dracula ."I say."I am so sorry for trying to kill the twins forgive me."Peter say."No oh yea tomorrow me and Meg are getting marry so you can't do any or reject or you wi-""That enough they get the point."Meg slap me. But I didn't move.I look at her. Her parent left."You need to calm down."She say."You always spoil fun. For once let me have fun."I yell."If I don't spoil your 'fun' you are going to kill someone."Meg yell back."I am going to sleep in my coffin."I yell."Don't." Meg cry. I made Meg cry."Meg I am so sorry. Forgive me."I say holding her."She stop crying,"We need our rest for the wedding tomorrow." Meg say."I guess so."I change. She made me look at the wall while she change ."Done."She say."I lay did also. "Meg I will always love even in death."I say."I will never stop loving you."Meg say drifting off sleep. I feel sleep next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg pov

Today is the day. The day Dracula and I get married. A day where I can be free with the person I love so dearly, I love this wedding dress. It was a simple knee length dress with the waist slight big so I can feel comfortable with the twins. Oh, I forget we are getting married at night and our priest and some of the people here are high ranking vampires. "Brothers and Sisters we are here today to celebrate our King and our new Queen in marriage. If anyone has had a good reason why these two should not be married," None answer. Honestly, my dad was about to but Durcala shot him a glare. "Okay, I pronounce Meg and Dracula as Mrs. and Mr. Tepees. You may kiss the bride." We kiss. So it amazes. Dracula pick me up he carries me to the carriage. I throw my bouquet out. "So this is it our story." I look over the carriage. We are flying.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" He asks. "We are flying," I said. He laughed as it was funny. "Something wrong?" I ask. "I swear you can be so naive sometimes." He said. I blush in embarrassment. "I love you." He whispers. I blush even more. He kisses me on lips. "Your Highness we have arrived at the castle. Dracula hops out. He helps me out. I saw a lot of people bowing to us. "This is our new Queen Meg." The person who I think is the butler said. "Welcome to your new home, Queen Meg," Dracula said taking us to our room. It was huge. Ten times bigger than my old room. The room gave the Victorian gothic aura. I lay on the bed. "You really love red and black," I said. HE crawls right next to me. "Yea, I guess so." He said. "Do you play?" I ask pointing at the piano. He nods. I grab a night grown. "Tired my love?" I nod putting it on, I rest.

Something kick me Then the kicks become more and more painful. "Dracula," I said. He looks up from his desk,"Yes." "Well, I think the twins want to be born," I said. Dracula jolts up. He stops for a second. "D-" "The doctor is here." A doctor came in. "Your Highness." I took a deep breathe and start to push. After fifteen hours they are finally born. I was drain of energy. Tired so tired, becoming, so tired I barely can realize what happening as the darkness took me.

Dracula pov

"What's wrong with her?" I said. The doctor was scare. "The queen is resting. After giving birth to higher class vampires twins that are draining a lot of her blood and energy. She is resting to cover the energy and blood she lost from the pregnancy and labor." He said. "Your excuse," I said. He left. "Meg, you did amaze." I kiss her forehead, "I will call you my eldest call Rin. And my youngest Raizelle." I set them down in their crib and head to my desk, so I can finish some work.


End file.
